


Dedicated To The One I Love

by MaxStef



Series: G?d Only Knows [1]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (except that if you know canon it's not ambiguous at all lol), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Asuka Ryo-centric, Car Accidents, Gen, Pre-Canon, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxStef/pseuds/MaxStef
Summary: As Ryo lay dying, in the mountains so far from home, Satan gives him a second chance.(Based on manga canon, wherein Ryo was once a human boy)
Series: G?d Only Knows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000140
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Dedicated To The One I Love

When Ryo was alone again there was no one to stop him. 

Like a sleepwalker he found his way to the front door. Or a tired refugee, fleeing to anywhere, anywhere else.

The keys cut into his palm, which was sweaty, and his dad’s car started with a low rumble. 

Rain on the windshield. 

Beer on his breath. 

He didn’t mean it, the things he said. Dad only wanted what was best.

Dad couldn’t possibly understand. 

Dad locked himself in his office and didn’t know the first thing about his own son. 

And the cold air hit Ryo the same way the glass hit his face, the same way the car hit the guardrail, tearing straight through. 

Alone in the mountains, where no one would hear.

He didn’t mean it. 

It didn’t matter now. 

And it was only a nightmare- the glass and the rain, and the wet asphalt on his back. 

The smell of blood and gasoline.

He would wake up in the morning with the memory already fading. 

Nothing was wrong. 

Nothing was broken. 

Nothing was glowing in the corner of his eye. 

_ Stay awake, sweet boy.  _

The voice was beautiful.

The voice made him afraid. 

The mouth hovered above him, on the face of an angel.

_ Look at the mess you've made.  _

It was a nightmare.

_ Look at how you've hurt yourself. _

It was a dream.

_ Don’t you want to see him again, my love? Won’t you let me take you home? _

He gasped for air.

_ Say yes to me, _ the angel sang. 

There was blood on his clothes and he was afraid. 

_ Say yes to me, _ the angel commanded, and pressed a hand through his chest, a gentle grip on his heart. 

The face was an angels and the face was his own.

Somewhere in this world there was a father who was sorry. 

Somewhere there was a friend who wanted him home. 

Somewhere there were schoolboys who would laugh about his suicide. 

And he was a child.

And he was losing his breath. 

His last coughs were harsh, and sounded like consent. 

And the angel leaned down, so close to his face. 

And he would wake up in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was written for class for an assignment challenging us to write a story 500 words or less. I didn't expect this to be my first finished fic but. uh. ya know.  
> Anyway this is based heavily on my personal construction of Devilman which I am writing other fics for. So this is probably going to end up sandwiched in the middle of a little series I have yet to post the rest of.


End file.
